Girl Talk
by mattaweber
Summary: A series of connected (but not chronological) one-shots depicting conversations with Dr. Lanie Parish, mostly between Kate and Lanie, almost all to do with Castle. One chapter per episode/case. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****_What follows is something that I think will turn out pretty great. I've been reading fanfic for Castle for a couple months now (and it has seriously complicated my life BTW), and one of the things I love most about it is when Lanie and Kate get together to talk about things. So, in Girl Talk, we'll see one instance of Lanie dolling out her harsh truth for each episode/case. I won't guarantee that at least one of these "sessions" will be with Castle instead of Kate, after all he is our main character, but that'll be a while. _**

**_At the beginning of each chapter/episode I'll put a small line explaining where the conversation occurs. Let me know if this isn't clear enough. I won't be going at all AU, at least I don't think I will. If I change my mind, I'll let you know. For sure each chapter will be based on an episode._**

**_Some of these will be short (like this first one), but as we get to the episodes where there's a lot going on between the characters, the length will increase. Reviews are awesome, and follows and favorites are cherished. _****_J_**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Girl Talk – Chapter One – Flowers for Your Grave**

**_Takes place before she finds out he is going to be shadowing her, but after they close the case._**

"He was nothing like I had pictured him," Beckett said as she walked with Lanie into the morgue. "I've been reading his books for 10 years, so I romanticized him as something out of his books. God, was I wrong."

Lanie, walking beside her and placing her bag on her desk, said "Oh, come on, Kate. He's hot. How much more could you want? You should have said yes when he asked you out. It would have been great, and then you could move on. It isn't as if you're looking for more, and as long as it isn't in the press who cares?"

"I care, Lanie. I don't want to be some millionaire playboy's conquest. One night stands just aren't me anymore."

Lanie flops down in her chair and looks at her best friend. "Well, I won't say anything more, but I think you'll regret it eventually. Was he at least helpful on the case?"

Kate huffs. "He was right about it, but I'd have figured it out eventually. All he was, was a pain in the ass, and he could have been seriously hurt by that guy. I'm just glad he's gone. Anyways, I got to get back to the bullpen, I have paperwork to finish and the Captain said he wanted to see me about something. I'll talk to you later," she walks back out of the morgue, happy that she'll never see Richard Castle again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Nanny McDead

**A/N I forget sometimes how funny Castle was in this first season. Reviews are awesome, follows and favs are love.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Girl Talk - Chapter 2 – Nanny McDead

_Set after the case is closed._

"So, how'd your second case go with Writer Boy?" Lanie asked as Beckett came into the morgue.

"Oh, gawd, Lanie, he is so fucking annoying. And he doesn't listen to me at all. I swear if this 'shadowing agreement' lasts much longer I'll shoot him," Beckett said as she paced back and forth around Lanie's desk. "He makes me want to pull my hair out."

"I'll ask you the same thing I asked you before, was he at least helpful?"

"Okay, so yes, he helped. But it's like pulling teeth. For every good thing he did over the last two days, he went and said or did something that just annoyed the shit out of me. I can't even explain it. And he gets to keep following me for as long as he wants. I hate losing control like that, Lanie, I hate it."

"Maybe he'll grow on you," Lanie said, just to hear Kate's response.

Beckett laughed. Loud. "Yeah, that's going to happen!" She said through gales of laughter. "Never."

Once she settled down, wiping tears from her eyes, she continued, "I did learn one thing about him today. Apparently, millionaire playboy Richard Castle is a good father. Of course he had to ruin that revelation with innuendo, but still, it surprised me that he was the one to raise his daughter. I'd have thought that he would have been too busy with parties and such."

"Well it seems you don't know everything about him, yet. And while you may not like having him around, girl, at least he's nice on the eyes."

"Yeah, well there is that, I suppose," she looked at her watch, "I've gotta get back to the precinct, or I'll never get the paperwork for this case done tonight. I'll see you later Lanie. Drinks tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll come and get you when I'm done here." Beckett walked out of the morgue and towards the exit, thinking about a nice girl's night out.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N2 – Thanks for all of you who followed after the first chapter, it means the world to me. Will try to continue to do one episode a day.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hedge Fund Homeboys

**Girl Talk – Chapter Three – Hedge Fund Homeboys**

_**Set after they make the final arrest and close the case.**_

When Lanie walked into the morgue, she found Kate sitting on one of the autopsy tables, looking down at the floor swinging her legs back and forth. "Kate! Did you solve the case?"

"Yeah," Beckett said through her hair, "we did."

"What's the matter, girl? Did something happen between you and Writer Boy? Or was it something about this case?"

"That guy, Branden, the guy who ended up being guilty? He just really gave me the creeps. Total psychopath."

"Kate, you've seen and dealt with psychopaths your entire career, why is this one getting to you?" Lanie asked with concern. Normally this sort of thing didn't get to Beckett, or at least she didn't show it.

Kate looked up from the floor and met Lanie's eyes, "I don't know. Maybe because it was he was so young, and he had this effect on all of his friends, which caused them to exhibit the same qualities under the guise of friendship. It was a little freaky, and normally I don't let this sort of thing get to me, but for some reason … it did this time. I don't know why." She took a deep breath and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I did realize something today, though, but if you repeat this to anyone, especially Castle, I will shoot you."

"What did you realize, and you know I wouldn't say anything we talk about to anyone else, I like gossip, but only the good kind."

Kate smiled, "I realized that Castle makes me a better cop. Several times during this case he either helped me come up with a lead to proceed to the next step, or he thought of something that really helped the case. I still hate him, though, but for some reason, he just wasn't as annoying on this case. I also kind of let him run the final interrogation, which he did with ease, which surprised me."

"Ah, I see you're warming up to the sexy writer, might I be expecting any announcements?"

"Pfft," Beckett snorted, "didn't you just hear the part about me still hating him? I just, maybe, admit that having him around isn't as bad as I thought it once was."

"Give it a day, I'm sure you'll change your mind. He'll do or say something that will piss you off and you'll go right back to where you were a few days ago. Does it bother you that he seems to be good at this?"

"What? No! Well … at first, maybe. When he showed me up on the Tisdale murder I was really pissed. It was almost like he was trying to prove that he was better than me. Better than the police. But now that he's here, it doesn't bother me as much because I realize that he isn't taking credit, he is just here. If that makes sense."

"How did this case affect him? You said he has a teenage daughter."

"When we watched the video of Max shooting our vic, he had a tough time of it, but he seemed to get himself out of the funk pretty fast. Again, don't say anything, but it kind of impressed me."

"Well, I for one, am happy that the two of you are getting along, at least a little bit. I saw you guys earlier today when I dropped off a report at the 12th, and it looks like he's makes things a little more entertaining, and frankly, what you do is hard enough. Maybe someone who keeps things a little lighter will make your job easier?"

"I doubt it, but I guess you never know," Beckett said as she stood to leave. "I'm headed home. My paperwork is done, and I could use a nice glass of wine and a hot bath. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lanie."

"See you tomorrow," Lanie said as she watched the detective leave the morgue.

xxxxxxxx

**A/N – Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Keep em coming!**

**I like the idea that Kate is a little more open with Lanie. It may seem a little OOC, but I think that if she is as closed with Lanie as she is with everyone else, this story won't go very far because it will rely a little too much on Lanie seeing through Kate's walls. Also, after watching **_**Hedge Fund Homeboys**_** I realized that Beckett actually started to appreciate Castle's help a lot earlier in the series than I had originally thought. She still didn't like him or want him to shadow her, but she's smart enough to realize when he would make a good contribution, and that it made her a better cop. She wouldn't tell him that of course, which is why we get to see her tell Lanie. **

**Until Tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Hell Hath No Fury

**Girl Talk – Chapter Four – Hell Hath No Fury**

_**Set after the party scene, Beckett Calls Lanie**_

"You should'a seen his face, Lanie when I walked in wearing that dress. It was hilarious!" Kate said on the phone later that night. "You'd have thought I walked in naked or something."

"Girl, you're such a damned tease. You know you're never going to get rid of him now, right? But it's good that you went and had some fun. Did you meet his daughter?"

"Briefly, though I got distracted when he told me the name of the character he's basing on me," Kate replied.

"What's the name, is it good or bad?"

"Oh gawd, Lanie, it's terrible. Nikki Heat! I mean, what the hell kind of name is that?! It sounds like a stripper name. I told him he had to change it."

"Nikki Heat, huh? It doesn't sound that bad. Lots of title possibilities," Lanie said, expecting to get an ear full.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side? That's exactly what he said. I swear if I see a title that says "In Heat" I'm going to murder him. You'll help me hide the body right?"

"Of course," Lanie said, smirking. "Why did you decide to go to the party in the first place? Did you just want to distract him? Or did you decide to take my advice and have some fun? I told you, you need to have some fun, and Writer Boy can deliver."

"Get your head out of your ass, Lanie. I'm not sleeping with him. Ever. So just forget about it. He was so annoying on this case, and after last case I thought he was getting better. But he took photos of the crime scene, which that was bad enough, but then he calls up a prostitute and schedules a date right in front of a bunch of cops!"

Lanie laughed, "Oh jeez, he did that? That's hilarious. Was it at least for the case?"

"That's beside the point, but yes. It saved us a bunch of time, but he can't do that. It's not what we do!"

"Oh girl, I know you're a stickler for the rules, but if it helped and it didn't really break any laws, it isn't that bad. And besides, when have you ever had this much fun on the job? He brings you something new, and exciting. He's good for you."

"He'll be good for me right up until I boot his ass to the curb. I don't need distractions on the job, Lanie; I need to do the work. So yes he's helped, and he did bring us the lead that broke this case, but it is just the way he goes about things that bothers me. He's not a cop, and it really, really shows."

"I'm not saying that he isn't annoying, but I think that in the long run it'll be good for you to be a little looser, even on the job. It might even make you a better cop. But don't mind me, I'm on my second glass of wine, so I don't really know what I'm saying. Did you buy his new book?"

"Of course, but don't you dare tell him that. The last thing he needs to know is how much of a fan I am. I'd never live it down."

"You're reading it right now, aren't you?"

Beckett closed Storm Fall, and sighed.

"Oh, my god, you are! That's hilarious!"

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"You love me, that's why. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your reading. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Lanie," Beckett said as she opened the book back up and started reading again.

xxxxx

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews. Castle is great in this episode, especially when he starts hating on that hotel owner. While Beckett is annoyed with Castle a lot in this episode, I think this is the first episode where they begin to like each other. It's faint, of course, but you can tell she's touched about the new coffee maker, and he obviously liked the dress at the end.**

**Until Tomorrow**


	5. Ch 5 - A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

**Girl Talk – Chapter Five – A Chill Goes Through Her Veins**

_**Set after she hangs up with her Father. Kate Calls Lanie.**_

"Hey, girl, how you doing?" Lanie asked when she picked up the phone off of her nightstand. "I didn't get to talk to you today after you closed the case, did it keep you there pretty late?"

"Yeah, I just got home about a half hour ago. Talked to my dad," Kate said introspectively.

"Yeah? How's he doing?"

"Good, he sounds real good. Working a lot again, but good overall. We're going to do lunch on Sunday."

"It's good that you guys are talking more now. I'm real glad. So how was the case?"

"I told Castle about my mom," Kate said, ignoring the question.

"Really? You never tell anyone about her case or what happened. It took you 6 years to tell me, and we were friends for years before that. Did he figure something out that forced you to tell him?"

"He knew from our first case together that something happened that made me become a cop, he…I don't know, profiled me I guess. But while we were on our way back from White Plains, he asked if something had happened to my father. He saw my watch, so he assumed that I wore it because I lost my father. He didn't push after that, though, which was surprising.

"When we wrapped things up tonight, I don't know, I just felt like I could tell him. Does that sound weird?"

"Sounds like you're beginning to trust him a little more. I mean, Kate, you don't tell anyone about your personal life, did Sorrenson even know? Castle has been around, annoying you, for a few weeks and you've already told him the most personal thing about you. That sounds a little like trust to me. What was his reaction?"

"He didn't push for more, again surprisingly, and then he made me smile to get my mind off of it," Kate scowled. _Why would he do that? _She thought.

"He doesn't sound like a self absorbed millionaire playboy, does he?"

"Not always, at least. I went to his house when I couldn't break the case on my own. I was so frustrated, so I went to see if he could shed some light; he seems to be pretty good at it. When I opened the door, he was decked out in laser tag gear along with his daughter. He really is a good father, you know. And that really surprises me. So yeah, maybe, there is more there. Not that that makes him any less annoying."

"So did he help you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, he had a great idea, and we talked it out, and solved it together. It was…refreshing, I guess, to know that there is someone there to help me on a case when I get stuck. Ryan and Espo are great, but they think a lot like I do, Castle thinks through things differently, and it works."

"Oh, oh. Someone is getting attached to having Writer Boy as her partner!"

"Oh, stop it, Lanie, I am not. I just said it was nice for a change, not that I want him to stick around forever. Will you stop trying to get us together? It's not going to happen. Ever."

"Okay, girl, whatever you say," Lanie said disbelievingly. "Listen, I gotta get some sleep, there's bound to be a call in a few hours. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, Lanie, see you then," Kate replied, hanging up the phone. She thought back over the last couple days and her interactions with Castle. She smiled; _maybe he isn't so bad after all. Still not going there, though._

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: This is probably my favorite episode of Season One. You can tell Castle has started to care about Beckett, and Kate is starting to rely on Castle a bit more as a consultant/partner. She, I think, surprises herself by revealing what happened to her mom, and I think that it would make her start to think about what Castle means to her. Though she, of course, would still look at it from a professional point of view, not personal. She's not there yet.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

**Until Tomorrow.**


	6. An Apology

Hey,

So sorry for the delay in getting _Girl Talk _uploaded. My plan for one chapter a day fell through the cracks, broke it's legs and ended up with a serious infection. It's getting better now though.

I will continue this story after the new year.

Hope everyone had a great Holiday Season. See you in 2015.


	7. Ch6 - Always Buy Retail 1x06

**A/N – **_**Girl Talk **_**is back! Will try to update at least once a week. Real life is getting in the way of my Castle re-watching opportunities. Also, just FYI, from this point onwards these one shots will cease to be chronological (some of them still well be, but I'm going to skip around). However, I will do all episodes eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Even in an Alternate Universe, I do not own Castle. **

**Girl Talk – Always Buy Retail – 1x06**

_**Set after the gun battle, where Castle tells Kate not to call him Kitten. She so thought he was going to kiss her.**_

When Kate walked into the morgue that Saturday afternoon, she was very confused. Lanie was standing next to an autopsy table, cleaning the surface. "Hey, Lanie," Kate said, as the ME looked up.

"Hey, girl, what's goin' on?" She asked, putting down the cleaning supplies, pulling off her gloves, and walking over to her desk.

"He saved my life today. Twice. But he's still annoying as hell," Beckett said, in a steady voice.

"You took him into a dangerous situation? Or did he just follow you without your permission?"

"Actually, the danger came to us this time. The perp came in while we were questioning this woman who had bought one of the purses, and started to shoot. Castle tackled me, and then after I exchanged gunfire with Baylor, he came up with the idea of how to get us out of it alive."

"Sounds heroic."

"More like stupid, but whatever. Then there was this moment where I thought he was going to kiss me."

Lanie, who had been in the process of taking a sip of soda started to choke. "What!?" She exclaimed.

"In the hallway, after Baylor was taken to the hospital, we talked, I mentioned that he saved my life, and then he said that I owed him. He approached me like he was going to kiss me. But he really just wanted me to stop calling him 'kitten'."

"Okay, so… did you want him to kiss you?" Lanie asked with her usual blunt precision.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. God he's so annoying. But there is definitely a connection there, you know. Sexual tension and all that for sure, but there always feels like there is something more. But of course that's insane. He slept with his ex-wife, whom he obviously has no feelings for at all other than the fact that she is Alexis' mother, but he did it anyways. So even if there was a connection, who cares? He's still an irresponsible playboy."

"What I'm getting from all that, girl, is that you've thought about you and him being together. I didn't think that you'd even thought about it that much, with all the denial you put forth every time I try to get you two together. It's progress at least."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"How was his help on the case this time?"

"He was helpful. We wouldn't have had an easy time with this one if he hadn't been there. He knew about the religious ritual, he discovered the location of the camera that cracked the case, so yeah, he continues to be astonishingly helpful. Yet another thing that confuses me more."

"You're starting to like having him around, aren't you? Be honest, Kate," Lanie said, knowing the detective's penchant for lying about how she was feeling. Though she had to admit, she had been opening up a lot more since Castle had come into the precinct.

Kate sighed, knowing that Lanie expected her to lie or deflect the truth. "Yes. Despite him being annoying and irresponsible, he…" she trailed off, considering her words, "he makes me a better cop. Lanie if you tell him I said any of this, I will kill you."

"My lips are sealed, you know that."

"He makes it fun to come into work each day," Kate said honestly, admitting it to herself for the first time.

"Sounds like something to build on, if you ask me, but then who am I?"

"You are not helping matters at all, Lanie. You just want us to jump each other and get it over with."

"I admit that that was what I wanted at the beginning… actually, you know what, it doesn't matter. If he makes your life easier and happier by sticking around, then I'd stop complaining and live with it." Lanie knew if she said anything about a potential future between the writer and the beautiful detective, Kate would simply clam up and run away. Hell, she might push Castle away just to keep any potential future from happening.

Kate stood up and looked at her friend. "I've got to get back to the precinct, there is going to be a ton of paperwork to do, and I'll be on desk duty for the next three days at least while IAB clears this shooting. Want to grab drinks tomorrow? Espo and Ryan are already planning something."

"Yeah, Espo asked, I'm in. Knowing you'll be there will make it easier for him to keep his hands to himself."

"You talk about the tension between Castle and I, but ignore that between you and Esposito. Such a hypocrite."

"If you can do it, I can do it better, sister," Lanie said with a smirk as the detective walked towards the elevator.


End file.
